The End Of The Beginning
by tubbymoron
Summary: He could not believe it. He was standing over the body of one of the most powerful wizards of all time. After 17 years he finally accomplished his destiny. He killed the evil Lord Voldemort. The man who had taken everything away from him. He killed his pa


A/N: I own nothing you see here, expect the plot

Harry looked down at the blood body of Voldemort and realized that it was finally over. He had won. After all this time, he had won. Harry magically summoned a large box as he did so he was trying to think of the best possible way to get hi corpse into the container. He finally decided to lift it up with the flying spell. "Wingardium Leviosa," he said as he watch the bloody body fly into the sky and finally landing in the box to his right. He sat down and took out a small vile of potion he had been carrying around since the day he left everyone in order to find the horcruxes and destroy them so he could find Voldemort and destroy him. He emptied the container into his mouth and swallowed it.

In a matter of seconds he felt a lost better. He could see wounds starting to mend by themselves. "I must remember to thank Madame Profrey." He jumped up and got ready for takeoff on his firebolt. He shrunk the box and the contents inside. He summoned a plastic bag and put the box inside.

As he took off he could feel the weight of the wizarding world being lifted off his shoulders. He felt lighter than he had in a long tome. He felt like he could just yell out how happy he was. As harry had saw Big Ben in the distance, he was excited. He knew The Leaky Cauldron was near by. As he landed in Diagon Ally, he was getting all kinds of looks from everyone. No one had seen in over two months. He had grown long sideburns and had a goat tee. The only people he wrote was Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He didn't fell he could see Ginny again. What would he say, after 2 months without so much as a hi.

After getting Ginny out of his mind, he got off the broom and shrunk it where he could fit it in his pocket. He tapped on the brick wall "Three up...Two across". Harry smiled when he said this because he remembered his biggest and oldest friend saying the same exact thing seven years ago when he took Harry to get his school supplies.

As he walked in the back entrance of the pub he looked to see if there was anyone he didn't ant to run into. After a quick scan, he was relived o see there was only a couple of wizards in there and they were to drunk to realize anything going on so he slipped into the nearest chair at the bar.

He saw Tom the Bartender coming toward him.

"What will it be for ya' today, sir" asked Tom.

"Just a shot of Firewhisky," said Harry in a deep voice hoping that Tom wouldn't recognize his voice.

Tom waited a second and finally said "Coming right up, sir." He walked over to the nearest cabinet and grabbed a bottle and a glass. Walking back to Harry he poured the glass and stood there.

"So... is he dead?" asked Tom.

"What?" Harry replied still trying not to look at him in the face. He could feel his voice trying to break on him. "What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Potter, I know you a little better than that. But I thought you would have a full grown beard." He chuckled for a second and looked at Harry waiting for answer.

"Yea, Tom," Harry said with a slight smile on his face but then it turned back into the same serious expression, "but you can't tell anyone until I get everything sorted out. Do you understand, Tom?"

"Yes. Mr. Potter. Now should you like a room or how about something to eat?"

"No, just need to use your fire place please.

"Yes, of course. This way, please." Tom lead Harry over to the fire place in the nearest corner.

As Harry grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder from the sack he turned to Tom and said "Please don't tell anyone."

"Yes sir. Now off you go before you get seen in here.

"Goodbye Tom. See you soon" Harry stepped in the fire place took a deep breath and said "The Burrow" and threw the down the power and felt as if he was going down a giant drain.

The End Of The Beginning

All I Need Is You


End file.
